El sacrificio del consejero real
by The-Queen-Nasuda
Summary: Woltorana Von Bielefeld tiene el poder de convencer al consejo de las diez familias del lado de quién deben estar, solo pide algo pequeño a cambio. ¿Amas suficiente a su majestad para sacrificar tu libertad… Gunter? *YAOI*
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo:** El sacrificio del consejero real

**Autor**: Melanie_Lupin_Black/The_dark_queen_angel

**Beta: **Rosita y Paola

**Resumen:** Woltorana Von Bielefeld tiene el poder de convencer al consejo de las diez familias del lado de quién deben estar, solo pide algo pequeño a cambio. ¿Amas suficiente a su majestad para sacrificar tu libertad… Gunter?

**Pareja principal:** Woltorana/Gunter

**Parejas segundarias:** Yuri/Wolfram, Conrad/Shori, Geigen/Gwendal, Adelberto/Delchias (Delchias von Wincott es el hermano de Julia), Yozak/Densham (es el hermano de Annisina).

**Disclaimer:** KKM no me pertenece, si lo hiciera, el debilucho de Yuri ya se hubiera cojido a Wolfram y se hubiesen casado y abría mucho mas yaoi en la serie.

**Nota:** Spoiler: Además de embarazo masculino y demás lindeses que se me ocurran en el camino.

**Capitulo 1**

En el despacho de Gwendal Von Voltaire se encontraban reunidos tres de los hombres más leales del vigésimo Mou de Shin Makoku, su majestad Yuri Shibuya. Y ninguno de los tres estaba feliz. Más bien los tres estaban frustrados. El consejo de los diez nobles una vez más hacía de las suyas, dándoles problemas, aunque el problema esta vez era el mismo de siempre: la capacidad de Yuri para ser rey.

No que Gwendal pudiera culparlos, sinceramente. Antes de conocer bien al chico, él también dudó de las capacidades y del juicio de Yuri para ser rey de una nación. Pero el chico había demostrado que estaba más que capacitado, aún le faltaba educación y experiencia, era cierto, pero había demostrado tener dos cosas importante para el puesto de rey: poder y amor por Shin Makoku.

-¿Qué piensan hacer?- preguntó Conrad muy serio.

-Si logramos hacer que Lord von Bielefeld nos apoye tendríamos más de la mitad de la carrera ganada. Con Lord Karbelnikov, Lord Wincott, Gunter y yo serían cinco votos. Obviamente Von Grants estará ausente, Stoffel nos apoyará solo por agradar a Yuri, eso solo deja 3 que terminarían por apoyarlo, y aunque no lo hicieran, seguiríamos siendo mayoría. La clave está en Lord Von Bielefeld, el tiene mucha influencia, ahí donde lo ven.

¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo conseguir que Woltorana los apoyara si este parecía detestar a Yuri? Bueno, tanto como detestar no... Solo no le simpatizaba, sobre todo cuando Wolfram había estado tan cerca del trono como rey y no como consorte real.

Y entonces, los dos hijos de la ex Maou, Cecile Von Spitzberg, mejor conocida como Chery sama o sexy queen, miraron al pelivioleta consejero del rey: Gunter Von Christ.

Gunter se tenso al sentir sus miradas y raro en él, gruñó.

-No- dijo contundentemente.

-Gunter- le llamó la atención Gwendal duramente.

-Si hay alguien aquí que lo pueda convencer ese eres tú- le aseguró Conrad.

-¿Cómo me pueden pedir esto?- siseó extrañamente serio el siempre alegre Gunter, no sería en ese momento ni una pizca.

Lord Woltorana era un asunto serio para Gunter y los dos hijos mayores de la ex-reina lo sabían bien.

-Es por Yuri- le dijo Conrad, a quien no le gustaba tener que pedirle algo así. Él sabía lo que aún le dolía a Gunter esa herida, la herida que le dejo su ex prometido Lord Woltorana Von Bielefeld.

-Maldición... No me escuchará- les tratá de hacer razonar Gunter.

-No escuchará ni siquiera a Wolfram. ¿Pero a ti? A ti siempre te escuchó- le dijo Gwendal.

-Tú al menos tienes más posibilidades que nosotros- le dijo Conrad.

-Majestad- suspiró Gunter recordando a Yuri para darse valor, para darse el valor necesario para poder ir a hablar con Woltorana

_***Flash back* **_

Era una fiesta en el castillo del Pacto de Sangre y la reina Cecilia celebraba el cumpleaños de su más joven retoño Wolfram Von Bielefeld, como era de esperarse, los 10 nobles estaban entre los muchos invitados. Gunter estaba ahí en representación de su familia, los Von Christ... Y se estaba aburriendo como una ostra en la fiesta infantil.

Ese día llevaba un conjunto de fina seda, compuesto por pantalones blancos hechos a mano, camisa blanca con los bordes del mismo color lila de su cabello, y en estos bordes lilas había unos preciosos e intrigantes diseños plateados. El cabello estaba atado en una alta coleta y algunos mechones juguetones caían sobre su rostro. Aburrido a más no poder Gunter había huido a los balcones para tomar un poco de aire, y entonces, lo vio vestido con su uniforme azul, Woltorana Von Bielefeld. Ambos pertenecientes a una de las 10 familias nobles, ya se conocían de vista desde hace tiempo, pero nunca habían intercambiado nada más allá de un par de saludos corteses.

-¿Huyendo de la fiesta?- Le preguntó el apuesto y alto Masoku rubio.

Gunter no pudo evitar un pequeño sonrojo al haber sido atrapado infraganti.

-Bueno, no parece que yo sea el único. – Le señaló al Masoku rubio que también estaba en los balcones. Woltorana sonrió y esa sonrisa le hacía mucho más guapo de lo que ya de por si era.

-Atrapado-Admitió divertido, y Gunter le devolvió la sonrisa sin poderlo evitar, acercándose al rubio y así empezando a platicar. Esa fue la primera de muchas pláticas que tendrían en los siguientes días.

Y entonces, en una reunión del consejo de los 10 nobles, Woltorana hizo aquello que Gunter nunca hubiese esperado.

La reunión acababa de terminar, Gunter recogía sus cosas para volver a la academia militar donde enseñaba esgrima, cuando Woltorana se levantó y fue directo hacia él. Gunter le sonrió levantándose para saludarlo, pero la sonrisa desapareció para ser sustituida por una mirada de asombro cuando la mano de Woltorana impacto con su mejilla en una de las más antiguas tradiciones Mazokus… pidiéndole matrimonio. Los otros nobles presentes habían quedando tan impresionados como el mismo Gunter.

-Woltorana- susurro Gunter asombrado.

-Espero tu respuesta Von Christ- Le ordenó el rubio mirándolo directo a los ojos.

-Si…si- susurro al fin Gunter. Woltorana le sonrió disimuladamente y Gunter lo hizo abiertamente feliz sin podérselo creer. Estaba prometido al fin, estaba prometido y con nada más ni menos que Woltorana Von Bielefeld, el hombre que tanto le gustaba. Se iba a casar con la cabeza de la familia Von Bielefeld.

Pero nada es color de rosa en la vida, y aunque en un principio Gunter creyó que estarían juntos para siempre, los problemas pronto comenzaron. El primero: la guerra contra los humanos. Woltorana la apoyaba, Gunter no. El segundo: Woltorana no quería que Gunter trabajara más enseñando esgrima en la academia militar. Gunter cedió en ese punto y renunció a la academia para volverse consejero de Cherie Sama en el castillo del Pacto de Sangre, pero esto tampoco le gustaba a Woltorana, el quería que Gunter dejara de trabajar y se dedicara al hogar, cosa que a Gunter no le hacía ninguna gracia, él era demasiado activo para eso.

Pero el colmo fue cuando Woltorana le acuso de engañarlo con Gwendal. El hijo mayor de la Maou y Gunter habían estado, literalmente, cabeza con cabeza verificando unos planos de batalla, cuando Woltorana había llegado viéndolos. Se había llevado a Gunter aparte y le había reprochado su conducta. Woltorana era demasiado posesivo y dominante para Gunter, quien sin aguantarlo más, había escrito la tradicional carta de disolución del compromiso poco antes de la boda, avergonzando al rubio frente a todos, aunque no hubiese sido su intención avergonzarle. Claro que el rubio Mazoku se lo había tomado como algo personal, no le había perdonado al pelilila el desplante hecho.

_***Fin del flash back***_

-Chicos esto no va a funcionar-les aseguró Gunter volviendo al presente- Woltorana no me va a escuchar, no ahora.

-Debes intentarlo, tienes más posibilidades que Conrad o yo- Aseguró Gwendal.

-Además, donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan, aprovéchalas- le aconsejo Conrad y Gunter suspiró derrotado.

-Es una locura, pero lo intentare-prometió- aunque sinceramente dudo que sirva de algo- les aseguró.

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

Gunter suspiró bajando de su caballo, con su escolta detrás de el. Vió el castillo frente a él, el castillo Von Bielefeld, el hogar de Woltorana, el que una vez pensó también sería su hogar. Una masiva oficial había sido enviada unos días antes desde el castillo Pacto de Sangre, por lo que ya les esperaban. Los sirvientes se hicieron cargo de los caballos, la escolta de Gunter ayudó en esto y a él le llevaron dentro.

-Por aquí Lord Von Christ, el amo lo espera -le dijo el mayordomo incomodo, no que Gunter le culpara, tener al ex prometido de tu amo, que literalmente había dejado a su amo en el altar, no era precisamente cómodo. Y conociendo a Woltorana como lo hacía, estaba seguro de que había amargado los días al pobre diablo, desde que recibiera la masiva desde el castillo del Pacto de Sangre.

Llevaron a Gunter hasta un despacho donde se sentó a esperar a Woltorana. Solo tuvo que esperar unos minutos a que el elegante rubio apareciera entrando por la puerta del despacho. Gunter se sintió incomodo, cierto que como cabezas de sus respetivas familias se habían seguido viendo en las reuniones donde los diez nobles coincidían, pero nunca se habían vuelto a ver en privado o a solas, no en ese despacho donde habían pasado tantas horas uno junto al otro, decidiendo los detalles de la boda que nunca se dio.

-Lord Von Christ.- le saludo serio y frio el rubio.

-Wol… Lord Von Bielefeld- se corrigió Gunter devolviéndole un saludo, era un consejero del rey y era por su majestad, no dejaría que recuerdos de su pasado interfirieran con lo que lo había llevado de nuevo a ese lugar.

-A que debo el honor de su visita. Su masiva decía que necesitaba hablar urgentemente conmigo- le dijo Woltorana tomando asiento detrás de su escritorio.

-Así es Lord Von Bielefeld me trae un asunto de vital importancia aquí- asintió el pelilila.

-Bien, dígame entonces cuál es ese asunto- le indicó Woltorana.

-Su Majestad Yuri. Necesitamos su apoyo, la coronación de Yuri está muy cerca Lord Von Bielefeld, y si usted lo apoya ninguno del consejo se atreverá a llevarle la contraria, usted mismo es consciente de su importancia dentro del consejo- le dijo Gunter.

-¿Y porque abría de darle mi apoyo?- preguntó Woltorana arqueando una ceja.

-¿Por qué la felicidad de su sobrino puede depender de eso?

-No es suficiente- le aseguró Woltorana con una sonrisa burlona por el flojo intento del otro.

Gunter tuvo que contener su temperamento, que tan fácilmente el rubio sabía sacar a flote, al ver que este se burlaba de él.

-Siempre has tenido un precio Woltorana. Siempre te has movido por intereses políticos e intrigas políticas. Te conozco- aseguró Gunter dejando de lado la cortesía- Dí tu precio. Dí que quieres para apoyar a Yuri en la coronación y a TU sobrino Wolfram, y te lo conseguiremos-le propuso Gunter.

-Uhmm podría ser interesante- sonrió Woltorana de medio lado-Déjame pensarlo y te lo diré esta noche en la cena.

-Pensaba partir esta misma noche-le dijo Gunter desconcertado.

-Partirás mañana en la mañana o después de la cena, como prefieras- dio Woltorana por terminada la conversación. Gunter odiaba lo dominante y déspota que era, pero no tuvo más remedio que asentir.

-Bien, esperaré hasta la cena- aceptó, aunque realmente Woltorana ni le había preguntado su opinión… típico de él.

-Mi mayordomo te escoltará hasta una de las habitaciones de invitados para que te puedas refrescar de tu viaje- le despidió Woltorana con un ademan.

Gunter contó hasta diez mentalmente para no saltar sobre la yugular de su déspota ex-prometido y en lugar de eso siguió al mayordomo, debía tener paciencia hasta que Yuri subiera al trono.

-8-8-8-

A la hora de la cena el mayordomo le escoltó cortésmente al salón comedor, donde la grandísima mesa de banquete estaba servida para dos. Woltorana estaba ubicado a la cabeza de la mesa y a su izquierda habían preparado el lugar para Gunter. Este se sentó ahí, elegantemente, sin más opción. No entendía para qué utilizar una mesa tan grande solo para dos.

-Espero que la comida sea de tu agrado. Si no me engaña la memoria, solía ser de tus platos favoritos- le dijo Woltorana mientras les servían la comida.

A Gunter le sorprendió sinceramente que Woltorana tan siquiera mencionara su pasado, teniendo en cuenta lo mal que este había acabado. Miró la comida y si tuvo que admitir que era de sus platos favoritos, le sorprendió que el rubio lo recordara. Aunque total, con el nudo que tenía en el estomago, dudó poder disfrutarlo mucho. Estaba nervioso, tenía una extraña sensación.

-Así es, sigue siendo uno de mis platos favoritos. Tiene buena memoria Lord- le felicitó Gunter educadamente, tomando sus cubiertos para comenzar a comer con el rubio.

-Exquisito-le felicitó, aunque en realidad no se le antojaba mucho la comida, estaba preparada exquisitamente, tal y como a Gunter solía gustarle ese plato en particular. Permanecieron un rato más en silencio cenando, y eso solo incrementó el nerviosismo de Gunter. Cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle a Woltorana por la conversación mantenida sobre Yuri, éste habló.

-Apoyaré a su majestad en la coronación- le dijo el rubio, y Gunter no pudo reprimir una sonrisa de satisfacción-Pero sí, a cambio quiero algo-sonrió Woltorana y al pelilila se le erizaron todos los pelitos del cuerpo.

-Por supuesto… ¿Qué es lo que vas a querer?

-A ti Gunter, lo que quiero es a ti- le dijo Woltorana y Gunter parpadeo asombrado.

-¿Qué es tas diciendo?- reclamó el pelilila.

-Que volverás a ser mío si quieres que le de mi apoyo a su majestad, o de lo contrario, créeme que no lo haré. Si, seguro aun sin mi apoyo pueda acceder al trono, pero estará muy lleno de controversia ese acenso. Ya sabes, la familia del novio de su majestad no lo apoya... eso daría bastante de que hablar. – le sonrió Woltorana retorcidamente.

-Eres un bastardo -gruñó Gunter- A ver si entiendo, dices que si me acuesto contigo, ¿darás tu apoyo a Yuri?-le preguntó.

-No, no entendiste - negó el rubio tranquilamente- Si, lo del sexo viene en el paquete, pero no me refiero a eso, me refiero a que volverás a ser mi prometido.

-¿Tu prometido?- Gunter cada vez estaba mas estupefacto.

-Si, verás, no me gustó nada que me dejaras a tan poco tiempo de la boda… me humillaste - admitió Woltorana- Así que ahora te casarás conmigo, y serás el perfecto consorte que debiste ser en su momento. Y todos tomaran eso como solo una pelea de enamorados… tu carácter es bien conocido, y yo soy tan bueno que te doy otra oportunidad.

-Tu lo que eres es un demente- aseguró Gunter.

-Puede ser… pero tú viniste a mi Gunter. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué podrías irte tan tranquilamente, así sin mas, después de agitar la bandera roja frente a mis ojos?-le preguntó el noble rubio.

-No puedes pretender….

-Si, si puedo hacerlo. Me lo debes. Me importa una mierda el noviecito de mi sobrino, pero tú… lo que tú me hiciste no lo olvido Gunter…

-Nuestra relación no funcionaba…- casi gritó Gunter.

-Bien, ahora tendrás que hacerla funcionar, si quieres mi apoyo para tu rey.

-¿Por qué haces esto? Es obvio que no me amas, ya ni un poquito Woltorana- le dijo Gunter.

-No, puede que no lo haga, pero es una cuestión de honor y orgullo Von Christ y vas a ser mi esposo-aseguró el rubio. –La decisión es tuya… ¿hasta donde llega la lealtad por tu rey de juguete, Gunter?- le provocó Woltorana, provocando que el pelilila le mirara con rabia. Gunter siempre tuvo mucho carácter.

-Tú ganas Woltorana- casi escupió Gunter las palabras, provocando una sonrisilla de triunfo en el rubio. Ja, si antes lo dejó semanas antes, esta vez Gunter lo dejaría en el mismo altar frente a todos los invitados para que ese rubio estúpido aprendiera.

-Siempre supe que sabrías ver la lógica del asunto- sonrió el rubio volviendo a comer. Si se imaginaba en que pensaba Gunter, pero esta vez… esta vez no tendría tan fácil dejarlo.

Woltorana se aseguraría de que si Gunter rompía su palabra perdiera mucho más de lo que algún día podría soñar… Después de todo, el sexo era parte del trato esta vez, el sexo premarital, y ya a su casa le venía haciendo falta un heredero.

**Continuará….**

Notas finales:

ahora es que se va a empesar a poner bueno. Espero sus comentarios ^^ ¿a quien le apuestan? ¿A Woltorana o a Gunter?


End file.
